A love story
by Eleanor Catherine Jones
Summary: Complicated, a diary story from Lilly and Severus There are a lot of chapters in this, I just hope they will all make sense. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling not me
1. Back Story

"Look, there's Thunderbird" Tintin exclaimed.

"What's that parked beside her?" Virgil asked.

"That must be the vehicle belonging to the two men who found Scott" Brains added.

"Right, losing height now."

Thunderbird 2 settled herself onto the sand and Wilson, followed quickly by Lindsay, made their way over. They were met by Virgil.

"How is he?"

"We've patched up his head as best we could, he's resting by the fire at the moment."

"Thanks for the help."

"No worries."

"Tintin, get the first aid kit, I'll go and check on Scott. Brains get going on Thunderbird 1 and make sure she hasn't been damaged too badly, we can't leave her in view for long."

"FAB Virgil" Brains smiled and headed over to Thunderbird 1's hatch.

Meanwhile, Lindsay and Wilson had joined Tintin by the fire.

"Thanks Tintin, this bandage sure helps relieve the throbbing."

"Do you have any idea who shot you down?" Virgil asked.

"I have no idea Virgil, the whole thing's got me baffled" Scott shook his head winced as the movement triggered the throbbing.

"It's this desert I tell ya, it really gives me the creeps" Wilson said stretching.

"Well, it's been a long day, what say we settle down for the night gentlemen?" Tintin smiled and headed towards the tent. Across from her tent, Virgil and Scott were settling down, Scott sighed.

"What's wrong Scott?"

"Where did they come from, and what made them shoot me down?"

"Who knows Scott, they could've been acting on territory" Virgil sat up to face Scott.

"It didn't look like it, I mean these jets literally appeared in one move, almost as if they had been waiting for me or had already detected my position" Scott stared at the ceiling of the tent "was dad worried?"

"Beyond worried, I heard from Gordon earlier that he almost jumped for joy on hearing that you were alright" Virgil smirked.

"If only the radio hadn't been smashed."

"It's alright now, Brains has fixed it and the checked over the engine. Brains wants you to travel home with me in Thunderbird 2."

"But" Scott protested.

"Scott, relax. Brains designed and built her, he knows what he's doing. Dad agrees with him too, you're not fit to fly" Virgil said ignoring Scott's pouting.

"Alright then, but I don't like it" Scott gave in with a smile.

"It feels crap to be shot down right?"

"Yeah, I've never imagined I would be though, between you and me, when those fighters appeared, I panicked, completely panicked."

"I'm not surprised, you were just minding your own business."

Scott ran a hand through his hair "I guess I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I was in a good mood too."

Virgil got up and walked across the tent floor to Scott's bed, he sat down gently.

"It wasn't your fault, if we ever need to return to this area, they'd find us more prepared."

Scott sat up suddenly "and put you or the other two in danger!? No, I couldn't do that, these guys or whoever they are, are vicious."

"Scott, we go out on hundreds of rescues…."

"And I worry all the time on those, after each one you guys are my next priority" Scott turned away hiding the forming tears in his eyes.

"Scott?" Virgil said softly "you ok?"

"I'm fine. We should get some sleep, you're taking off early tomorrow" Scott said sharply still not meeting Virgil's eyes.

With a sigh Virgil turned Scott towards him and pulled his brother into a hug, he smiled when he felt Scott's forehead on his shoulder, he felt Scott shudder slightly and hugged him tightly letting Scott hide his tears onto his shirt.

"You're a great leader Scotty, don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Scott lifted his head and wiped away the tears, he looked at Virgil and smiled "thanks Virgil."

Virgil ruffled Scott's hair then went back to his bed.

"See you in the morning Virgil." Scott whispered.

"Goodnight Scott."

"Thanks for the chat."

"I'll be here whenever you need me."

Finally the two men fell asleep, next door in her tent, Tintin smiled to herself, Scott wasn't as hard as she thought.

_**Author's note: Thanks for reading this little short story, I seem to be quite good at these between scenes shorts. If anyone would like me to write a specific one for any of the episodes, inbox me or leave a review, thanks. **_


	2. Entry 1:Lilly

Dear diary 14/2/79

We got some new diaries so I thought I'd start, this is my first entry.

James and I are truly in love, we sent love birds to each other during transfiguration class and we made love heart shaped smoke in potions, we got told off but James said we were early lovers, I giggled so much diary, you should've seen me! Someone sent me a note today saying "that they had deep feelings for me but since you are in love, I will leave you in peace, you have already broken my lonely heart" I have no idea who sent it and now feeling guilty, how have I hurt someone this much? Love Lilly x


	3. Entry 2: Lilly

Dear diary 15/2/79

I saw Snape today, he was sitting under the old willow, he looked sad so I thought I'd go over and see what was wrong. As I got closer I saw he was summoning his patronas, I gasped in shock and cast mine. Our patronases were exactly the same, a young doe. Was Snape in love with me? I ran back up the hill angry and hurt about what I had just seen. Why couldn't he have told me at the start? My patronas is about to change for James', what should I do diary? I think I might go and see Snape again, I need to talk about everything with him.

Love Lilly x


	4. Entry 3: Lil

Dear diary 28/7/79

Sorry I haven't spoken for months, I've been taking my owl exams. I'm getting very worried about Snape, as I fall more in love with James, he gets further away from me, every time I try and talk to him, and he just makes an excuse that he has a class to go to or something. Have I said something?

Love Lilly x


	5. Entry 4: Names

Dear diary 20/3/87

Wow, I can't believe I've found you again after so long diary, I have great news! I'm pregnant and James is the father! I'm due in about three weeks and instinct tells me that it's a boy. I've already planned names, if it's a boy he will be called Harry, but if it's a girl, we're thinking about Harriett Potter or Ginny Potter, they both sound so cute. James has put me on a strict diet so that the boy is healthy. We're living in a lovely house in Godrick's Hollow, it has a nursery room which will be perfect for the baby.

I won't be writing now until the baby is born, I need a lot of rest.

Love Lilly Potter x


	6. Entry 5: Harry Potter

Dear diary 10/4/87

The baby Potter is here, he's beautiful, we've named him Harry Potter.

I really don't want to tell you this diary but I believe something or someone is coming after us, a man called Peter Pettigrew has betrayed us to someone by the name of Voldemort. I'm scared diary, scared for Harry and James, he wants to kill my son and us two. I must protect Harry, so yesterday I put a protection spell around the house, if anything happened to Harry, I would kill myself. I've already cast a reflecting spell on Harry so if someone attacks him, half that power will go to him, not kill him.

Love Lilly Potter x


	7. Entry 6: Danger

Dear diary 30/4/87

I saw someone strange in the woods today while I was feeding Harry, I couldn't see his face but it looked like the figure was gliding rather than walking, could he have been looking for the house? I quickly put Harry in his cot and ran to find James gazing out of the window, the figure passed by but made us feel uneasy.

Love Lilly x


	8. Lilly's final moment

It was then I put the diary down, the figure was coming back, I ran upstairs to Harry and knelt beside the cot whispering gently that everything was fine and that he was so loved. Suddenly I heard a scream from James and silence, the figure was in the house and had just killed my husband. I slammed the door shut and carried on talking to Harry tears running down my face. The door opened behind me and I turned to see a horrible figure. I heard myself screaming.

"No! Not Harry! Take me or kill me, just leave my child!" I begged.

"Get out of the way you silly girl" he snarled.

"NO! Never! Just kill me, leave Harry!" I cried out stretching my arms wide to cover the cot.

"Avadacadabra!" he cried.

I felt myself falling, the last glimpse I saw was my child crying.


	9. Entry 1: Snape

Dear diary 14/2/79 Valentine's day.

I watched Lilly from across the room in potions making a love heart to James Potter, my heart sank, she was never going to love me, what have I ever given her?

I wish she could just see my feelings for her, then I could be happy. Potions is my favourite class but I love defence against the Dark Arts, if I ever become a teacher, I hope I get to teach that.

Severus Snape


	10. Entry 2: Snape

Dear diary 15/2/79

I sat under the old willow today practising my new patronas. It had been a leopard, but I changed it to a doe, the same as Lilly's. I find myself diary, in love with her. Lilly came over to me today, she asked me about my patronas and why they were the same. I replied that it must be a coincidence, she frowned at me and walked away towards the main hall. I had really upset and now I feel guilty. What should I do?

Snape


	11. Final entry: Snape

Dear dairy 20/5/79

Today James and his friends picked on me and called me names. James kept boasting about how much he was in love with Lilly and saying that she would never love me. I reached into my robe but James' friend Sirius beat me to it, with a clear command he sent me flying into the air, oh where was Lilly? Where was freedom?

Snape


	12. A point of view

I am devastated, I can't believe Lilly is pregnant! She's already left the school. James is still here teaching Quidditch, I'm hating every second of teaching here, I'm stuck on potions. Yesterday James left the school to be with Lilly when her baby was born. In went to see Albus Dumbledore and told him that I loved Lilly Potter and couldn't live without her, he told me it was too late and she had moved on, I turned on my heel and stormed out. I was feeling angry and upset, I wanted the child to be mine and Lilly's not Potter's!

News spread that Lilly had given birth to a healthy boy and they had named him Harry, Harry Potter. I was so angry I almost blew up a cauldron, however there was an even greater rumour going around about a man called Voldemort, a terrible dark wizard had returned and wanted James and Lilly dead, I had to get to Godrick Hollow immediately. I prepared to go that evening just before midnight, I had it all planned out. I would dissaperate to Godrick's Hollow and warn them before it was too late, so that evening I grabbed my wand and hurried to where my love was tending to her child, little did I know that I was going to be too late.

I arrived just after 11:45pm and looked up at the house, the lights were out and some of the windows were cracked. I opened the gate as quietly as I could and slowly walked over to the door. I whispered "alohamora" and it opened, the house was dark and I tripped over rubble, what had happened here? Then as I was walking up the stairs my leg brushed past "lumos" and the hall was lit, I moved my wand down to the floor and saw James lying dead with an expressing of shock on his face. I started to hurray as I headed up to the landing only to see to my horror the door to a bedroom cracked open . I came to the doorway and almost collapsed, Lilly was sprawled out on the floor, dead. Tears flooded into my eyes and I ran in falling onto my knees, I clutched Lilly against my chest and sobbed, rocking her gently, I heard a cry to the side of me and saw Harry. How was he alive? I lay Lilly onto the floor carefully and stood up slowly to walk over to the cot, I brushed Harry's hair off his forehead and noticed a large scar in the shape of a lightning bolt, I picked Harry up and dissaperated back to the castle straight to Albus. He took Harry and said that he'd take him to his only living relatives, the Durselys.

As soon as Harry is to come to Hogwarts I will make sure he is protected and watched over. I promise to look after Lilly's boy in any way possible.

Snape

_**Author's note: I'm pretty sure I've spelt the spells wrong, if anyone knows the correct spellings, could they leave a review please? Thanks x**_


End file.
